especial de navidad
by maylu-liya
Summary: Una fiesta por navidad Chad invito a los Que Onda que pasara, espero que les guste


**Hola a todos espero que les guste este especial que hice por navidad**

**Sunny Entre Estrella no me pertenece sino a Disney**

Terminamos de hacer el especial de Navidad, cada uno se fue a su camerino yo me fui con Tawni cuando entramos como siempre lo primero que izo fue verse al espejo, me quede en el marco de la puerta viendo a Tawni.

-¿como has estado? Yo muy bien no sabes cuanto te extrañado en este poco tiempo que no te vi, no se que haría sin ti

Me reí al ver a Tawni como abrazaba a su espejo, cuando entre me detuve, por que a mitad del camerino había un Chad vestido de Santa Claus, en su mano había dos invitaciones, cogí las invitaciones y comencé a leer

-Estás invitada ala gran fiesta que se llevara a cabo en mi grandiosa mansión por Navidad espero que no faltes…. Chad Dylan Cooper

-¿vas a ir Sunny?- hiba a responder, pero en ese momento se abrió la puerta, por donde entraron Nico y Greidi saltando

-nos invitaron a la fiesta de Chad, ahí podremos conseguir lindas chicas no Greidi

-siiiiiii, chicas ustedes van a ir

-es obvio que voy a ir Tawni Hart tiene que estar ahí, sino quien va alumbrar en esa fiesta, vas a ir Sunny

-claro, pero saben me hace extraño que Chad invitara al país de la risa

-no lo hiba hacer- esa voz solo es de una persona Chad Dylan Cooper- pero es navidad, un dia que hay que celebrar con todos

-tiene razón- todos miramos a Nico con cara de sorpresa- que es cierto

-bueno entonces que dicen "Que Onda" van a ir- todos asentimos con la cabeza – bueno entonces ahí los espero, nos vemos.

Cada uno se fue para alistarse y luego irse a la casa de Chad. Todos del elenco fuimos juntos Tawni se puso un vestido lila que se pegaba a su cuerpo con un cinturón el a cintura Zora con una blusa celeste con azul y una falda negra, Greidi llevaba un smoking color blanco y Nico uno color negro, yo me puse un vestido con tiritas color rojo pegado a mi cuerpo hasta la cintura, donde había un moño en una esquina y de ahí suelto hasta las rodillas Entramos a la mansión de Chad, en el lugar había varias celebridades cada uno de los chuicos se fue por su lado, dejándome sola, salí al jardín para estar sola, pero Chad también estaba ahí

-hola Chad….este linda fiesta

- hola Sunny, lo se

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Salí a pensar un poco y ¿tu?

-quise tomar aire, ya que hace calor adentro- Chad se quedo mirándome, luego se acerco hacia mi con una sonrisa de misterio, yo me encontraba en el marco de la puerta, cuando se puso al frente y muy cerca de mi, yo me quede viendo sus hermoso ojos azules, esos ojos que a cualquier chica podría hipnotizar y al parecer yo no soy la excepción.

-sabes que es lo que esta arriba de nosotros- mi vista estaba en Chad, así que alce la cabeza para saber de que hablaba Chad y me sorprendí al saber

-un muérdago- volví mi mirada en Chad quien tenía una sonrisa traviesa

-sabes que significa- me dijo acercándose a mis labios, yo solo asentí, el se acerco mas hasta que no haya espacio ninguno entre nosotros, cerré mis ojos para disfrutar el momento, como lo izo Chad cuando se acercaba, al principio solo fue un rose, pero luego Chad paso sus brazos por mi cintura y yo los puse alrededor de su cuello para profundizar el beso, era mi primer beso si es extraño que teniendo 18 años no haya recibido mi primer beso, pero esperaba al chico indicado, el cual cuando solo lo veía me sentiría en la séptima nube y eso era lo que Chad me hacia sentir, nos separamos lentamente por la falta de aire, cuando abrí los ojos pude ver que Chad me sonreía de una manera cálida, sujeto mis manos y me vio a los ojos.

-Sunny me gustas mucho y yo quisiera saber si tu… tu ¿quieres ser mi novia? - yo me quede en Shock, no lo podía creer Chad Dylan Cooper me estaba diciendo que yo le gustaba y me estaba pidiendo ser su novia, se que el lo ah dicho y yo estoy repitiendo, pero NO LO PUEDO CREER es algo increíble - este Sunny estoy esperando una respuesta

-a.. yo tu también me gustas Chad, y si quiero ser tu novia- me abrase a el fuertemente en ese momento sonaron las doce de la noche- feliz navidad Chaddy

-feliz Navidad mi payasita… toma tu regalo- Chad saco una caja envuelta de su bolsillo me lo entrego

-Chad no era necesario

-claro que lo era eres ni novia y te mereces lo mejor- cogí el regalo y lo abrí mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas era un brazalete en el cual al medio decía TE QUIERO

-Chad es hermoso

-no tanto como tu- me dijo con una sonrisa que me derretía

-yo no tengo un regalo lo siento- baje mi cabeza, en ese momento siento que Chad pone sus manos en mi mentón y me hace alzar la vista

-no es necesario, por que ya me diste el mejor regalo e todos

-así ¿Cuál?

-que aceptaras ser mi novia- en ese momento el se acerco para besarme. Este si que ha sido la mejor navidad que había pasado y el mejor regalo que me han dado.

**Espero que les halla gustado no olviden dejar review para saber su opinión y saber si quieren un especial por fin de año, espero que no se olviden leer mi otro fic ya que ya lo actualice cuídense mucho y feliz navidad.**

**Maylu-liya**


End file.
